Chapter 2
Perfect! (完璧! Kanpeki!) is the 2nd chapter of manga, Baby Steps. Characters in Order of Appearance *Eiichiro Maruo *Kojirou Kageyama *Natsu Takasaki *Takuma Egawa *Yuki Tajima *Coach Morimoto Summary Eiichiro tries the free trial again and this time, he has successfully completed the warm-up. After the introduction of Takuma, Eiichiro tries to hit one of Takuma's serves. He successfully hits one of the serves which gives him inspiration to repeat that sensation and does the perfect shot. Synopsis In the school, the teacher hands out the results for some prior test. Eiichiro tops the class with the highest score, but when teacher calls him to take the test, he is unable to get up due to muscle pain from yesterday's exercises. Eiichiro tells Kageyama about going to the tennis club and doing some running. While they are talking, Natsu comes to the class and calls Eiichiro. Natsu delivers him a message from Coach Morimoto that since he was unable to play yesterday, he should come again today free of charge. He asks her the reason behind she told him about becoming a professional, to which Natsu replies because it is him and leaves. When the school is over, Eiichiro, who is on the cleaning duty, spots Natsu. She is with another senpai, Takuma Egawa, who goes to the same tennis club as her. While he is looking, Natsu suddenly turns in his direction causing him to hide, shocking him. In the evening, Eiichiro decides to visit Southern Tennis Club. He does all the exercises and defeats Yuki at them, but only for Yuki to claim he is only in elementary school. Later, Coach Morimoto tells him about the club and the 6 Courts, but since he is a total beginner, Eiichiro has to play on the pathway. Suddenly, the coach has to leave and Eiichiro is left alone. He sees Takuma and Natsu practice and is left impressed. Natsu notices him alone and calls him to Court A and introduces him to Takuma. She teaches him a basic stroke and then asks Takuma to do a slow serve, but he aims with full power. Later, on one of Takuma's light serves, Eiichiro hits a perfect return, which causes an odd sensation in his body. Later, Takuma gets angry and asks Eiichiro to leave as he is playing on the Court A. When the coach returns, Eiichiro is returned back to the pathway, still confused for why Takuma was aggressive against him. 3 days later, Eiichiro is practicing on the public courts and Kageyama is with him. Kageyama asks him to stop but he still wants to continue in order to get the exact feeling he got few days ago. He consults a notebook again and again, causing Kageyama to get curious, only to get shocked to see ''Eiichiro Notes Tennis Edition. ''Kageyama is surprised to see Eiichiro so focused but remembers that his perfectionism causes him to do his best in everything. Suddenly, Eiichiro hits a proper shot but loses the ball while he is excited. He goes to look for the ball, and spots Natsu and Takuma, who suddenly look like they are kissing. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Introduction to the Tennis World Arc Category:Volume 1